


Dream On Dreamer

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Y/N WAKES UP TO SAM SLEEP TALKING, THEN PROCEEDS TO TEASE HIM ABOUT IT.PROMPT: 36. “I UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE SLEEP TALKING THING BUT WHAT I DON’T UNDERSTAND IS THE PRINCESS DRAGON DREAM AND WHY I’M IN IT.” FOR JUJU’S FLUFFY BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE!
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 19





	Dream On Dreamer

> You let out a content sigh. Snuggling closer into Sam’s chest. Just when you thought you were drifting off into deep sleep, you heard Sam say something.

“Don’t worry princess (y/n), prince Sam is here to save you.” Sam mumbled, pulling you closer to him.

“Sam.” You whispered, lifting your head up, to look at him.

Sam smiled as he mumbled some more.

“I’ve got you princess (y/n), you’re safe with me. The dragon is slayed.” Sam mumbled.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” You grumbled. Sitting up and punching Sam’s shoulder.

“W-what?” Sam gasped, rubbing his eyes.

“(y/n), are you okay?” Sam asked.

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it?” you grumbled, as Sam’s cheeks turned red.

“What, are you talking about?” Sam asked, knowing fully well what you were talking about.

“You know what I’m talking about, Prince Sam.” You teased.

“Shut up.” Sam grumbled, covering his face with his hand.

“So, tell me, what happened, after you slayed the dragon, did princess (y/n), kiss you?” you asked, snickering.

“Please don’t babe.” Sam whined.

“Was it leading to sex?” you asked.

“(Y/n).” Sam warned, taking his hands away from his face.

Sam turned towards you.

You let out a squeal, as you felt Sam’s fingers tickling your sides.

“Shush.” He laughed, as you wiggled around.

“Are you going to slay me too?” You giggled, trying to escape.

“I have other plans for you.” Sam flirted, pressing his lips against your neck…


End file.
